mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Apple Bloom/Galeria
Primeira temporada Ficheiro:Applejack_introduces_Apple_Bloom_S1E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Ficheiro:Apple_Bloom_with_bottles_S1E07.png|Dracofobia Ficheiro:Apple_Bloom_hiding_from_Zecora_S01E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Ficheiro:Apple_Bloom_doing_karate_S1E12.png|Em Busca da Marca Especial Ficheiro:Big_McIntosh,_Apple_Bloom,_Granny_Smith_cheering.png|A Corrida das Folhas Ficheiro:Apple_Bloom_saying_what_she_will_do_if_she_sees_the_creature_S1E17.png|Mestra do Olhar Ficheiro:Apple_Bloom_main_dancer_S1E18.png|As Artistas Ficheiro:Fluttershy_Twilight!_S1E20.png|Verde Não Fica Bem para Você Ficheiro:Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_worried_S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Ficheiro:Main_5_ponies_and_CMC_are_watching_the_meteor_shower_S01E24.png|Tudo Acaba Bem com a Coruja Também Segundatemporada Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png|O Retorno a Harmonia Parte 1 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|O Retorno a Harmonia Parte 2 Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png|Lição Zero More costumes S2E4.png|Eclipse da Luna Apple Bloom holds a flyer S2E05.png|Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Apple Bloom 'Today's the day' S2E06.png|Belas Pústulas Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|O Segredo do meu Excesso CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Dia de Valorização da Família Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Dia do Coração Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo CMC S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Applejack pulling Apple Bloom in a cart S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Sweetie Belle with her hair dyed S3E05.png|Duelo Mágico Applejack notices Apple Bloom on her back S3E06.png|Com Insônia em Ponyville Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png|Reunião da Família Apple Wet and soapy Apple Bloom S03E09.png|Spike às suas Ordens Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Apple Bloom isn't convinced S03E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Apple Bloom helps plant seeds S03E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico Quarta temporada Apple Bloom pulling at black vine S4E01.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Voo ao Infinito Apple Bloom with a rolled map on her head S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Apple Bloom in muddy hat and galoshes S4E13.png|Modos Simples Applejack and Apple Bloom with Goldie Delicious S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Apple Bloom "And check this out!" S4E15.png|Encontro com a Twilight Apple Bloom looking around swamp S4E17.png|Algum Pônei para Cuidar de Mim Apple Bloom "Classy" S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Apple Bloom "you think I could be an aquapony" S4E20.png|Salto de Fé Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 The fair S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Quinta temporada Apple Bloom's cutie mark winking S5E04.png|Alegrias e Tristezas Apple Bloom calls for Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|O Cobiçado Rodeio de Appleloosa Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png|Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png|Um Pedaço da Vida Yaks playing with ponies S5E11.png|Festa Estragada Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle impressed S5E13.png|Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos? Apple Bloom laughing nervously S5E17.png|O Clube das Irmãs de Casco Apple Bloom receives her cutie mark S5E18.png|Cruzadas da Cutie Mark Apple Bloom wants a balloon goldfish S5E19.png|A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Lareira e Decepção Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png|Mestra do Susto Apple Bloom "...about me?!" S5E24.png|A Principal Atração com Crinas Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|A Nova Cutie Mark – Parte 2 Sexta Temporada Apple Bloom "we can do things just for fun?" S6E4.png|Nas Suas Marcas Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png|Dash: A Novata Starlight sings and walks by the Apple family S6E8.png|Um Conto da Lareira Calorosa Apple Bloom "I do have a family tradition" S6E14.png|O Carro Antes dos Pôneis Apple Bloom "I thought you were gonna help me" S6E15.png|28 Pegadinhas Depois Apple Bloom "that mark's probably not gonna happen" S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Apple Bloom grinning nervously S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 1 cover D.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 page 1.png Comic issue 1 page 2.png Comic issue 1 page 4.png Comic issue 1 in Polish page 26.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 7 page 1.png Comic issue 7 page 2.png Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg IDW Group vs Shadow.png Comic issue 9 cover A.jpg MLP FIM 9 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg Comic issue 9 page 4.png Comic issue 9 page 5.png Comic issue 9 page 6.png Comic issue 10 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 10 page 4.png Comic issue 10 page 5.png My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg MLPFIM14 Retailer Incentive Cover.jpg Comic issue 15 Jetpack Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 15 combined cover.jpg Comic issue 16 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 17 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 21 cover A.jpg Comic issue 21 cover B.png Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 21 page 2.jpg Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg Comic issue 22 cover A.jpg Comic issue 22 cover B.jpg Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 2.jpg Comic issue 22 page 3.jpg Comic issue 24 cover A.jpg Comic issue 24 cover B.png Comic issue 24 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 24 credits page.jpg Comic issue 24 page 1.jpg Comic issue 24 page 2.jpg Comic issue 24 page 3.jpg Comic issue 24 page 4.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 29 cover B.png Comic issue 29 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 page 4.jpg Comic issue 30 page 5.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 31 credits page.jpg Comic issue 32 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 32 credits page.jpg Comic issue 33 credits page.jpg Comic issue 33 page 1.jpg Comic issue 33 page 2.jpg Comic issue 33 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 cover A.jpg Comic issue 38 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 38 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 page 2.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 4.jpg Comic issue 38 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 cover A.jpg Comic issue 39 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 39 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 39 credits page.jpg Comic issue 39 page 1.jpg Comic issue 39 page 2.jpg Comic issue 39 page 4.jpg Comic issue 39 page 5.jpg Comic issue 43 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 43 page 5.png Comic issue 44 credits page.jpg Comic issue 44 page 4.jpg Comic issue 44 page 5.jpg Comic issue 45 credits page.jpg Comic issue 45 page 1.jpg Comic issue 45 page 2.jpg Comic issue 45 page 3.jpg Comic issue 45 page 4.jpg Comic issue 45 page 5.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 47 cover RI.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 5 Source Comics cover.jpg MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg Comic micro 6 cover RI.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 7.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover A.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover B.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 7 Jetpack cover.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's cover.jpg Comic micro 7 Larry's and Jetpack sketch.jpg Comic micro 7 blank cover.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 7 page 7.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 2 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 Halloween ComicFest edition.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 subscription variant cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RI.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Hastings Exclusive Cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 6 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 Hastings cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 12 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 credits page.png Friends Forever issue 28 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 28 Thestra's see-through magic.jpg Diversos Apple Bloom Sketch.jpg|Original Apple Bloom desenhada por Lauren Faust. CMC intro.png Castle Creator Apple Bloom.png Castle Creator Franken Apple Bloom.png Castle Creator Apple Bloom smiles.png Castle Creator Apple Bloom in a dress.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg Apple Bloom thanks S04E05.png Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Mercadorias Apple Bloom toy.jpg Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle toy sets from 2011.jpg Build a Bear Workshop Mini Apple Bloom Plushie.png Applejack introduces Apple Bloom S1E01.png|Primeira temporada Apple Bloom 'Today's the day' S2E06.png|Segunda temporada Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|Terceira temporada Apple Bloom focus S4E05.png|Quarta temporada Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Quinta temporada Apple Bloom blushing S5E20.png|Sexta temporada en:Apple Bloom/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens